1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fire protection systems, and particularly to a portable fire protection system having a self-contained supply of water or other fire extinguishing agent and a self-contained operating system, actuated by a remote wireless detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fire suppression or protection systems are required by law in many, if not most, public access structures, homes for the physically and mentally infirm, hospitals, schools, day care centers, and other such facilities. It is well known that the fire protection networks of detection systems and devices, water pipes, sprinkler heads, and other related components are generally quite costly, but the potential benefit and legal requirements outweigh the cost of installation and maintenance of such systems.
People are well advised to install similar systems in their own homes or private residences, as well. However, this is generally not done due to the expense of such systems. Rather, people will rely upon one or two smoke detectors located at various places in the residence, and perhaps one or two hand held fire extinguishers. While the smoke detectors may provide sufficient warning for the occupants of the residence, it may be that they are unable to access a portable fire extinguisher when needed. Moreover, many private residences have one or more very small children or infants and/or older adults of limited mobility. A mere smoke detector and hand held fire extinguisher may be insufficient protection against a fire in the residence, and may not provide sufficient time for some people in the residence to escape or to be rescued.
Accordingly, various portable fire protection and extinguishing devices and systems have been developed in the past, e.g., the hand held fire extinguishers noted above. Another example is found in Korean Patent Publication No. 20100084952 published on Jul. 28, 2007 to Byeong Su Min. This reference describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a system having a wall-mounted fire sprinkler nozzle aimed to spray water on the interior ceiling of the structure in which it is installed.
Thus, a portable fire protection system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.